


Imagine…Dressing Alike

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Dressing Alike

“It’s about time you showed up sleepyhead!” said Jared. “We’ve been out there stalling and goofing around for ever.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you guys decided to show up early the one time I’m running late,” you said. “Blame Jay. He’s the one that came down without me.”

“He said you were taking forever in the bathroom,” said Jared, obviously no longer in any rush when you saw you were still two minutes early.

“I was braiding my hair,  _again_ , after he went and messed it up,  _again._ That man  _loves_ to play with it,” you said, cocking an eyebrow. “This isn’t the morning panel where I can show up looking like a zombie.”

“I hear Y/N back there. I guess someone decided to come to work today,” you heard Jensen tease from on stage. You grabbed a mic and hopped up the step to get up there, Jared right on your tail. 

“Don’t even get me started mister,” you said, taking your normal seat next to him. Jared started laughing to himself as he walked past and you saw a few people start to snicker as well. “He did not mess up my hair again, did he?”

“Nope, but you two certainly are coordinated today,” said Jared, biting back a smile. You glanced down at your pretty light blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. You had a simple pair of dark skinny jeans on with some tall brown boots. 

“Oh,” you heard Jensen say at the same time as you. He had on a light blue dress shirt, dark jeans and brown boots, albeit his were under his pant leg but still…you looked like twins.

“Did I miss the memo?” teased Jared, a small blush creeping over your face. But Jensen threw his arm around your shoulders, those damn long fingers playing with the ends of your hair again. 

“We happen to have excellent taste,” said Jensen. “Right baby?”

“Obviously. We chose each other after all,” you said, Jared rolling his eyes as you heard an ‘aw’ rise up in the room. 

“Alright, we got a whole hour for you two to be cute. Let’s get this thing started, shall we?”


End file.
